1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pipe reinforcement system, and more specifically to a leak-resistant and abrasion-resistant pipe reinforcement system and a method of installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing wear-resistant pipe connections and pipelines are made of typical materials which eventually wear over time, especially when transferring corrosive or abrasive materials. Regarding abrasive materials, the friction of the abrasive material causes significant wear in pipe sections, especially at bends or turns. Pipe fittings, such as elbows, have to be replaced frequently in order to maintain flow through the pipes. This causes a delay or shutdown in use of that pipe until the connection is replaced.
Previous attempts to alleviate this problem use abrasion resistance tiles placed inside of the pipe section, such as within a pipe elbow. However, this is a difficult and costly practice, especially on a system including multiple pipe sections.
Other previous methods reinforce only the back portion of a pipe section from the outside of the pipe. However, these methods typically rely on tiles that do not fit together easily, causing leakage once the pipe has been worn through. For example, in a system conveying fine powders, the powder can escape between gaps in the tiles once the pipe section is worn through. Such leaks render the reinforcement worthless, and the pipe has to be replaced prematurely.
What is needed is a pipe reinforcement system which is applied over a pipe section, providing improved resistance to leaks and abrasion.
Heretofore there has not been available a leak-resistant and abrasion-resistant pipe reinforcement system with the advantages and features of the present invention.